


It's The End Of The World Baby

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [59]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Riverdale at the end of the world. You find that you must do things that you never would otherwise when the end of the world hits and you are still alive to witness it.





	It's The End Of The World Baby

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt: #43 (AU) Apocalypse!AU

Chic shoved the automatic gun in Betty's hand. “Take it!” He ordered as blood oozed out of the deep cut on is right cheek bone.

 

Betty automatically took the gun in her shaky hands. “I don't know if I can use this.” She told her brother. “I don't know if I can kill anyone.”

 

“You aren't killing anyone. The things that you are killing out there Betty are all ready dead.” Chic felt just as his baby sister felt. There was no way he could take another human life. But that was the old way. The way before the Apocalypse that hit the entire planet earth not two years ago.

 

Veronica moved over so she could slip her arms around Betty's thin waist. A lot thinner now then when the Earth was safe for humans to live on. Now it was a complete waste land. She just needed the feel of her soulmate against her before they had to go out and fight for survival.

 

Betty handed the gun back to her brother. She turned so she could wrap her arms around her beloved's neck. Resting her forehead against Veronica's. “I don't know if I can do this.” She husked out.

 

“I'll be with you B. Just as always.” Veronica swore. “You don't have to seek out beings to kill. You just have to when they aim to kill you or me, or Chic, or Polly. You will kill to protect an innocent life.” She breathed against her lover's lips. “I love you.”

 

“I love you.” Betty whispered as she captured her wife's lips with her own.

 

Chic sighed. “I really hate to interrupt. But we have a mission to attended to.” He spoke from behind his youngest sister and her wife. “There are still innocents out there that need our help to get back here.”

 

Betty pulled away from her wife and turned to face her brother. She held out her right hand for the gun. She took it and cocked it. “Okay I'm ready.” She placed the gun at her side next to where her craving knife was kept.

 

Chic firmly nodded. He turned around to the crowd that he was the leader of. “All right everyone has their orders. Be safe out there. I hope to see each and every one of you back here alive at the end.”

 

Everyone raised their hands in fists in agreement.

 

Chic turned towards the door. He took a deep breath. Said a prayer for his remaining living family and set out to do what they had to do to save the innocents. His hand was firmly on the door and he pushed it forward and the raw heat hit them full force. He took the first step outside and knew the rest of his team followed closely behind.

 


End file.
